Match Made from Hell
by EmpressKira
Summary: Luffy was not the golden boy, he very much enjoyed delving in to that side that seethed dark, twisted turns. When Cipher Pol found him, there was no way he was missing this opportunity. Not only that, but his boss was someone he related to most. They were a perfect match... A perfect made from Hell. LucciLuffy! OneShot! Dark/Sadistic Theme. Language. Mature Content.


**A/N:: I did this a little while back and finished up what I could. I was really in the mood for some sadistic!Luffy and who else to go with that? Lucci of course! I enjoyed typing this very much so.**

 **WARNING: Character deaths, Sadistic theme, Language, Smut, and some aggressive play that you should not do unless you know what you are doing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Match Made from Hell**

Being an agent for Cipher Pol wasn't easy by any means and I knew that when I first received the invitation. It was something at first I was completely put off because I had been a part of my brother's group, Whitebeard's gang. Ace, my brother, tried his hardest to show me the value of family and life to its fullest. Of course, I followed his lead and made some of my own friends, but never wanted to drag them down. Whitebeard was very stern on his methods, don't kill unless necessary and I remember when one of the brothers broke the sacred oath.

Teach, under my brother's division, killed one of the commanders (Thatch) and made off with something valuable. Whitebeard tried to acquire the item and take Teach alive so they could deal with him properly. Though, the man had other plans when I was talking to my brother and his men drove by whilst opening fire on us. Ace was hit and critically injured and one of the eldest and top commanders, Marco, was there to help my brother. The only thing was, though, is that I felt my whole being snap and I took the gun from my brother's waistband that I knew he had. Marco tried to stop me as I soon took my brother's motorcycle with helmet shoved on and pursued the car as I remembered the license plate number. People were screaming as I caught up to the car as another commander had been in the area and I drove up beside it as the window was down.

The men were a few who worked under Teach and I shot them all, car swerving into a parked one. I had driven off without turning back and made sure to disappear from sight. Once parking out of town and resting in a wooded area, my heart thundered and my body shook with… _excitement_. It was strange to feel this way, but my body was spiking in exhilaration from the adrenaline and not one bit of me was sorry to have possibly killed those men. How could I feel sorry? They could have potentially killed my brother! Though, I knew that Whitebeard would be on the fence about this and my actions may have ignited a war, but thinking about it…

 _Thrilled me_.

After a couple days of being gone, I made my way back to the main house because I was mainly worried about my brother. Marco had been the one to greet me, fretting over me after hearing what happened when I had disappeared. Some of the brothers were kind of scared of me as I had done such a thing, but others appreciated it. As expected, Whitebeard was a mix of both as he was happy that I could handle things on my own, but didn't want me to risk my life.

" _This isn't your fight."_

Those words angered me as I soon found myself lingering in my room more as I waited for updates on my brother. Then it finally came, the letter that only had my name on it and Izo, another commander, brought it as he usually checked the mail. Without too much thought, the man left me to look through the mail and continue passing it out. A curious stare leaving me to the letter since no address was on it from anywhere. The envelope was pure white and I had opened it delicately before pulling the letter out that was folded in thirds. Upon opening it up, I viewed the neatly written letter.

" _Monkey D Luffy,_

 _We are impressed by your actions presented on Fifth Avenue and want to offer an invitation to come meet us. We want to put you to the test and see if you are fit for us. Take time to consider this offer and decide by this Wednesday. If you accept a meeting with us then arrive alone at the Worst Generation studio at noon on that day."_

A stamp of something I could hardly make out was at the bottom and I had merely hummed out as it was Monday so that only gave me around forty-eight hours to decide. Of course, I had decided to take the offer on seeing what this was about and burned the letter. Those days I really thought about it since my brother would want me to stay as I was, knowing very well it had to do with my actions towards the people in the car as hinted. Before I had made my way to the studio on the day it stated, I made sure to appear as normal as possible with just waiting on updates on my brother.

Entering the studio, it left unlocked, on the destined day was eerie. I had moved into an open room with no sound heard except my feet as I stood to the middle of the room, a mirror on one side on the wall. It was strange when there was this tinge of a presence. I was able to block a kick aimed for my face out of instinct, but that's all as the person had slammed me into the ground with fingers gripping my hair.

" _Want to have a more thrilling life, Luffy?"_

Those words had sent a chill through me as I had moved my face good enough to see a figure in a black suit, top hat, and a white mask that covered his face except mouth that was smirking. Interest spiked through my head as adrenaline pumped through my veins and I shuddered out a laugh to him.

" _What do you have in mind, mystery man?"_

The way I showed my personality surprised him before removing his hand, but I did not move.

" _No restraints, no regrets… you just have to listen to me."_

" _Oh, I feel like I know this… Cipher Pol?"_

" _So you have heard… interesting."_

" _Hardly anything except you guys are very ruthless."_

Seeing that smirk on the man caused a thrill to tingle up my spine as I could feel eyes on me.

" _What do you say, boy?"_

" _Sounds exciting!"_

A chuckle had left him as I grinned out and that's the first time I had ever bowed to anyone in my life. After letting me up, he had moved before me and the way I shifted was like kneeling. My hand went over my chest as I smiled up with that thrill before bowing my head.

" _I am at your service."_

That swept me away to begin training and I had wondered on occasion if Whitebeard and the brothers were worried over me. They wouldn't know what happened since I burned the letter and I didn't tell anyone where I was even going. I had also wondered about my friends, but figured it was fine since they had each other now. Don't get me wrong, I miss my friends and family, but this was all too exciting. The training was vigorous and life-threatening, but the adrenaline it gave me was exhilarating.

Most of my trainers were impressed, but then would say how _Rob-sama_ was never wrong on picking people himself. Rob Lucci leads a section of Cipher Pol and that section is _Zero,_ that being the strongest group. The man, who picked me, would come view me on occasion with that stupid mask on and sometimes challenge me to see my progress. Of course he is like ridiculously strong and pretty much breaks my bones whenever possible, but comparing myself from then and now is a big difference. I can hold my own against the man now, though he is _still_ better than me, it is progress.

Training went on for two years for me, some instructors disapproving that I was put through strenuous efforts in a short amount of time. The usual training being about five years, but they couldn't complain long when I showed them otherwise. Now I have finished my training a couple months ago and was teamed up with an interesting man who took to my company. The man is my temporary instructor for missions, personally picked by Rob Lucci himself and from what I am understanding is the right hand man of the boss too. My instructor's name is Kaku and held vibrant orange hair that was mainly under a black ball cap all the time.

It would be a lot of pressure if I wasn't having so much fun on my missions, which made my instructor lighten up on most occasions as he said it reminded him of someone else.

"Are you playing with your target again?" The man under my foot was trembling with wide eyes up at me as I tapped the gun I held against my mask above my cheek whilst humming. My mask is red with black spots lining underneath the eye holes and did a curve around my mouth with my chin exposing as well.

"He's the last one, why not?" A sigh left my instructor as he was standing off to the side behind me and this laugh left me with a big grin. "Wanna play some more, prey?" This horrified yell left the guy before was cut off by my shoe pressing into the mouth. "Now, now, I love the screaming, but you should really try to use those brains before you lose too much oxygen from all those unnecessary noises." Hands waved out as the gun was soon pointing to my head as I tapped there with a grin spreading across my face. "How about some Russian Roulette?"

"Come on, we don't want to upset the boss."

"Oh? Are you saying I would lose?" I tilted my head back to look to brown eyes staring back at me barely through the mask. A smirk curved on his lips as he chuckled out with arms out.

"Of course not, but you can't play Russian Roulette with a glock."

"Sure you can!" The gun pointed to the man under foot with a wild grin as I looked to him sadistically. "Guests first." Blood splattered out behind him as only a muffled noise filled the air as the silencer did its job and I released the body to slide over with blood smearing a line. "Oh, looks like I win!" The chirp left me with a laugh as I soon shifted to begin skipping over to my instructor as he merely smirked at me.

"Our work here is done."

"Boo, boo!" I stated out whilst putting my gun away as I began to go into step with the other who moved to the warehouse door. We moved through the night with me humming lightly and kicking my legs up a little higher. Silence found us soon though as I felt an unwanted presence and we shifted to where we are to be picked up. The presence seemed to merely be a dock worker checking over something since it's so late and we ignored it as we shifted to the vehicle that was extended out, probably for more back seating. A hand opened the door from my instructor as he put a hand out.

"Please get in." Interest found me as he usually got in first, but I followed as told and slid in. Surprise found me as the seat across from mine was taken with a figure wearing a white mask in a black suit. The door was closed as I kept my eyes to the man before me since he hasn't stopped by since my day of 'graduating' from my training.

"Good job, Luffy." The praise made me grin out before he tapped his mask and I shifted to remove mine with it resting on the seat next to me. A smirk lined lips, twitching his well-groomed beard along with it, as he tilted his head to view me and those black, luscious curls shifted with him.

"Thank you, _Lucci_." The grin I had flickered to a smirk with eyes going half lidded and it was as if those dark eyes sheened at me. Teeth showed as he smirked wider before chuckling out with a hand held out to me.

"Come." My body shifted forward as knees found the floor board and chin placed onto his hand as fingers shifted to grip. "You are the only one to push those limits, young one."

"Ah, you like it…" I spoke out with a small laugh shuddering out of me and this had him chuckle.

"Of course, or I would have beaten it into you long ago." I knew that those words spoke the truth as I had witnessed someone address him differently and he was shot point blank for it being his third time as a mistake. "Though you might like it a bit if I did so…" Heat flared to cheeks with an involuntary groan that was stifled as I bit a lip and he chuckled some more.

"Was there something you wanted, boss?" I asked seriously as he soon pulled me closer to him and I let forearms rest on his thighs as he released my chin.

 _This was new…_

"Ah, yes… You have been doing what I have expected and thought I would relay some news to you." Eyes watched him as he viewed me with a nail lining down my cheek starting from under my left eye. "It wasn't necessary for you to know at the time, but I know where your loyalties lie now. Portgas Ace is still alive and Whitebeards group is still kicking strong against Teach and his men." A slight relief found me at hearing the words as that finger soon found my chin with a couple taps.

"I see, well that's good to know." I replied as he soon smirked and gripped my chin firmly.

"There is someone I need you to dispose of." Eyes watched him as those lips were quirked just perfectly on him. "The name is Nico Robin." Slight surprise found me at hearing the name of the librarian from my hometown and knew she was close to Nami, a former friend of mine.

"If that is your wish." A finger lined over my lips as he viewed me before the other hand was gripping my hair, a startled breath leaving me.

"No playing, you will get enough of that when you return." The suggestion purring through his words made this feeling spread through me. It was full of lust and I began to wonder on why I was getting _thrilled_ at the thought of some sexual encounter with my boss.

"Then I will make sure not to dawdle long." The hand released my chin as fingers from his other hand gripped as he shifted forward over me.

"Good boy."

* * *

A coffee cup found my hand as I soon shifted with a hum and let feet carry me along the sidewalk after leaving the café. It was cool outside, my hood over my head as I stayed out of sight in the familiar town that thinks I have just vanished from this planet. Thrill flowed through me with the taste of bitterness on my tongue and I flickered eyes around. Nothing changed really, a new store maybe, but other than that it was the same old place. Viewing around had me soon finding the library as I glanced in acting as if I was looking to the new releases shown, instead I peered past to the woman sitting at the reception desk.

Dark hair was held back by a headband and glasses sat upon the bridge of her nose as she read a book. _Nico Robin_. She had went into hiding a few years before I joined and was not aware of her whereabouts until a short period before I attacked those men so bluntly. They were here for her, but she caught on in time to disappear for a few months and they left it be. Now, I was tasked with the job to dispatch her and though she is close to Nami, I will not fail my mission.

 _I wanted to please Lucci and it sounded fun._

Blue eyes found me as I smiled sweetly to her and those eyes blinked in surprise. A soft smile found her as she waved me in and this had me move into the building, not bothered she recognized me at all. Walking to the desk, I kept a carefree smile as I stopped with my cup finding the raised counter.

"Luffy, where have you been?"

"I got offered a great job in a few states over, I couldn't resist the opportunity. I came back to show I was alive since the area has no service, which I was completely caught off guard with that, but it's expected I guess!" A stifled laugh left me since you are supposed to be quiet in these types of places.

"The others have been so worried about you."

"Ah? Really? I should look them up then." I mentioned with a smile and those blue eyes viewed me as I tilted my head with a grin. "Your hair has gotten longer, Robin!" An appreciative smile found her as a hand combed through the dark locks and she giggled lightly.

"Yes, and you have seemed to have gotten taller."

"Really? I never noticed!" I stated in happiness as I always wanted to be a little taller.

"Do you want me to give you everyone's number again?" A nod left me, even though I didn't want them since I wasn't really going to get in touch with them, and she handed me a paper after looking up the four people I had been close with; Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Sanji.

"Thanks!" I mentioned before noticing someone walking up and I put the paper away whilst grabbing my cup. "I should let you get back to work! Have a good day!"

"Thank you. You too, Luffy." A hand waved me on as I began to leave the building with a grin on my face and chuckle.

 _Let's play._

* * *

Horrified eyes gleamed up at me as I held a gun out to the woman as she was sitting against the wall with a hand over her heart as she panted. This game of chase was exciting on a day where many people went to get roaring drunk and ignored everything around them. Though it wasn't a big chase, watching my time, and only followed her after she got off of work. A sadistic grin was on me as she tried to examine me for clues while gripping her wounded thigh.

"Who are you?!" She called out as she didn't recognize me since even the mask has never been used.

" _Don't play_ , he said." A noise left me with a sigh out as I faced my head to the side. Arms went out as I could tell I was being scolded since he decided to come find me, I guess I took a bit longer than the usual shoot, kill, and walk away.

"This is _hardly_ playing!" The words left me and this stuttered breath left her.

"L-Luffy?" The name was like a whisper and I noticed brown eyes glare to me as I waved a hand out. "Wait! You just—!"

"Hmm? Just _what_? Played you in my hand?" My free hand was out in a grabbing motion with a dark chuckle as she stared in disbelief.

"What _happened_ to you?"

"This is me, Robin. Something that no one else cared to see out of fear of releasing something border line a **nightmare**." My body crouched before her as I viewed those blue eyes swirling in confusion and fear as she kept tight to the wall. "Too bad I can't play with you, it would have been a nice change."

"Five minutes." My instructor spoke out as I knew he would come after so long, knowing I liked pushing my limits.

"Tsk, tsk, impatient." A hand waved out with the gun held firmly and I shifted to stand, the suit pants being adjusted as I did so. "But very well, _he_ had something fun in store anyways."

"He'll **kill** you." Robin spoke out as a last attempt at something and I hummed out with a smirk.

"That seems like a waste on someone he personally picked." Kaku spoke out before I could banter back and was surprised when he spoke that out. Blue eyes widened in disbelief and lips trembled noticeably. "Three minutes."

"Right, right…" A sigh left me as I moved the gun out towards the woman as she trembled with tears prickling the corner of her eyes.

"You enjoy it…" The whisper came out from her as I soon grinned madly with a chuckle.

"I do enjoy it. Goodbye, Nico Robin."

Seeing the bullet hole in her forehead made me soon pull my gun back with a hum as she did not limp over. Blue eyes stared to the dark sky and hands were limp by her sides. Feet moving had brought me to the present as Kaku was leaving and I put my gun away before following. We moved along the sidewalk, almost invisible to the other bystanders.

 _Almost_.

Eyes were on us as we moved along and soon my instructor tilted his head with a chuckle coming out. The two presences felt familiar and I cursed inwardly when they followed. _Don't follow_ , is all I could think as we rounded a corner and soon Kaku had stopped. I grasped my baton in hand as we both stayed in spot and on command I flicked the baton to extend out as a rod. The end found a throat as I shoved the body into the wall and a gun was out and next to the other's head. A noise left the male squirming under my rod as I looked into matching chocolate eyes.

"I told you not to play around." My instructor spoke out, making me hiss out at him. "Do not follow us any further if you want to live."

"What is Cipher Pol doing here?"

"What do you think? It has nothing to do with Whitebeard or his men if that is what you are wondering." A noise left my brother as I held him to the wall firmly and shifted to block the foot with mine and glared harshly to him. The man at gun point by my instructor is Marco and he viewed us incredulously.

"Who were you sent to kill?"

"A nuisance." The hiss left me as I gritted teeth when the body before me shifted and this had eyes peering to me in question.

"I suggest you make them back off." The words were towards me by Kaku as I soon moved the rod next to the head of my brother and he held back his sudden need to probably cough.

"It's none of your business, don't make us late. The boss gets a little testy." Eyes widened as I spoke more clearly out and hands couldn't move.

"L-Lu?"

"What? Your brother?"

"I am very pleased to see you alive, Ace. But I do not have time, I wasted too much of it playing with the woman." A snort left Kaku at my words as I soon pulled back with the rod collapsing back to a compact baton. "I highly suggest you do not follow."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I bettered myself." A grin found me as I tilted my head with the baton soon patting my other hand. "It was completely _my_ decision." Surprise was in those dark eyes and I could tell he didn't believe me as he was probably picturing this go-happy brother. "Let's go, he's probably thinking of a hundred ways to choke me in the most painful ways." The chuckle left my companion as I shifted to make my way down the sidewalk.

"So this means you are never coming back?"

"Hmm?" I turned my body, but slowly shifted back with a smirk. "Probably not, you might as well classify me as dead."

"Troublesome you are." Kaku stated as I waved a hand out with pursed lips.

"Boo, boo!" I told him with a chuckle finding me and I waved a hand out. "Bye, Ace, Marco…" My feet shifted as I turned back and noticed them stay in spot, but I heard a frustrated noise from my brother.

 _Sorry, Ace… I am very satisfied with this path._

* * *

"I told you _not_ to play…" The temporary space of a penthouse was being used for the boss's headquarters. Kaku had dropped me off by the door before leaving whilst stating to go in. I could sense the tension leaving Lucci as I entered the room and he was resting along his side on the couch with only pajama pants on. The toned body was relaxed against the arm of the couch as legs extended across the cushions. That white mask was on him still though as he was looking to his nails before the head tilted to me again. The way I felt his tension of such matters made me swallow hard as I knew this was not the time to banter.

"I apologize." A smirk was on him as he shifted the hand to point next to him and I shifted with hands taking my suit jacket off and resting it against the chair on my way over. My body kneeled next to the couch as he watched me and then a hand was out in the air as if showing something.

"The play will only be in accordance for not listening." Confusion flared through me as he soon shifted to where I was between his legs and the hand moved to grip my chin. I was pulled towards him, leaning against his lap as lips were above mine. "You're mine, Luffy." A tremble found me at the way those husky words caused a stir and a hand pulled my mask off, tossing it to the side.

Teeth snapped onto my bottom lip, causing me to wince before I shifted to press into his lips. A pleased purr like noise left him as our lips moved together and his other hand tugged at my shirt. The force of the final tug caused buttons to snap off and I moaned when nails racked at my chest. Hands grasped at his pants as I shifted to press into him, a noise leaving him as I soon found myself on his lap with fingers finding dark hair. Teeth nipped on my lip again as it disturbed the sore and the irony taste was there as he bit harder. A moan left me as I soon felt hands pulled to get the shirt off and I soon obliged whilst shifting away with labored breaths. A chuckle left him as I discarded my shirt and thumbs pressed against my nipples harshly, making me gasp out with a tremble.

"I've been waiting for a time to have you."

"Then don't waste it." The tone of my voice was of demand as I lustfully looked to him with fingers gripping into his hair and hips rolled against him and his very prominent _problem_. This smirk found him as he chuckled out before he was shifting and I was pushed to stand up.

"The bed is more suited for such things." Thrill blazed through my new found adrenaline as we moved to the side of the room through double doors that are already open. "Strip." My hands pulled at my pants as I soon kicked off underwear to follow as he was watching with the feel of those eyes skimming every crevice. A finger pointed out to the bed as he smirked out sadistically. "On the bed, hands and knees." The demand was merely followed as I felt the excitement pumping through me.

The comforter was fluffy as I crawled over to the middle more and soon heard shifting behind me. The bed shifted as he got on it behind me and suddenly a gasp left me at the feel of something cool and slick between my butt cheeks. Fingers gripped the blanket as I gasped when I felt something press into me. A groan rumbled out of me as I let my head hang right above the bed. Trembles left me with toes pressing into the bed as I felt the pressure become more prominent.

"I forget sometimes that you are still innocent to some things." Lips pressed to a butt cheek as a hand soon shifted to massage at the same one he chuckled against. "I like to corrupt you, Luffy."

" _Nnhh_ ," the noise left me as he skimmed something that made a ripple of desire to linger and then the object readjusted to press into the spot. " _O-Ohhh, mmmmhhaaa_ ~!" The moan left me as I was surprised by the strong sense of pleasure to burst through me. A chuckle left him as those fingers began to ruthlessly slam into me and trembles left me as I moaned in pleasure. My cock felt entirely too hard for comfort as I felt the tightening in my stomach. "W-wait—Imma— _ooohh_ ~!" I suddenly felt vacant behind me and a groan left me as I tried to calm down since I almost came.

"If you scream loudly for me, I will take the mask off." Interest swirled in me at the mention of his mask disappearing finally. _Would I really scream though?_

" _Mnnn_ , Lucci…" The name left me as I felt hands massaging butt cheeks with something warm prodding against my entrance.

A hand lined along to my lower back and dipped with my spine as I soon felt the pressure and how the new intrusion was bigger. This discomfort had me groaning in pain as I gripped the blanket below me as the hand pressed along my lower back with fingernails scraping. Pained breaths left me as I felt as his cock pressed deeper and I gasped for air. Trembles left me as he stopped with a pleased hum and then those hips rocked against me. Groans fell from my lips as I tried to adjust to the size stretching me. Sex isn't foreign in knowledge by mouth, but I have never done such a thing.

A cry of sudden pleasure found me as he had hips snap against me into that spot. Fingers racked the comforter as I pressed my head to the bed as I felt him begin to thrust into me. Screams left me at how good it felt and I tried to arch into his rhythm before fingers gripped my hair.

"Louder!" The demand caused my body to jolt with thrill prickling through me as I cried out when my vocals needed a break from my screams of pleasure when he snapped into me.

" _Ah_ ~! L-Lucci! _Oh fuck_!" The curse left me as I soon found my face in the bed and he leaned more into me. Hearing his labored breaths made me excited as he kept up his rhythm, pounding into that spot that surged undeniable pleasure through my entire body. " _AAAAAHHH_ ~!" The scream left me as nails scraped my hip and soon I cried out again shortly after as I felt the boiling in my stomach.

Drool was soaking onto the bed as I felt fingers grip hard into my hair and then the tightening was there. Trying to warn him couldn't happen from my incoherent words as I cried out from the ruthless thrusts continuing and I used my hands and feet to suddenly press my body back into him. This surprised noise left him as I cried out in release all over the bed and hands gripped my hips as he snapped harshly. Spasms left me as Lucci kept on before I heard the hitch of breath and he let hips slow down before hands were on either side of my body on the bed with hips rolling still. A groan left me with my upper body resting along the bed and I felt breaths ghosting over my back from him trying to calm his breathing. This hum soon left him as lips kissed along my spine and I sighed out as I felt more relaxed.

"You dirtied the blanket." The words spoke out as he slipped out of me carefully and I felt my breath hitch before chuckling.

"The sheets underneath should be enough." The words left me as he soon chuckled in humor before shifting away.

"A shower is most ideal before sleep." A hum left me as I shifted weakly and let trembling legs try to hold me up.

Once stable enough, I began for the bathroom after him and saw his backside as he started the shower. Scars were on his back, as if mini explosives exploded against skin and caused them at four spots, connecting them would form a diamond. Eyes found the bathroom counter as the mask rested there and I soon noticed the body enter the shower with a hand sticking out. I moved to grasp it and he pulled me in with my back finding the cool shower wall with a shiver leaving me before facing up to him. Hands moved to cup along his face as sharp grey eyes viewed me with a look of consideration and that smirk stayed like always. Perfectly manicured eyebrows shifted as he viewed me as I felt along the skin I have not been able to touch until now.

"Keep giving me those looks and I will fuck you here as well." Lust flourished through me as he spoke that out and this moan left me.

 _We were the perfect match._

"Can you do it hard enough standing?" A chuckle left him at my words as hands shifted to grasp my thighs, nails digging into skin, and he pressed me up.

"Of course."

* * *

"Reviewing someone?" The question left me as I peered to Lucci as I sat next to him on a couch in different quarters with my mask on. My hometown long forgotten, headlines blasting about someone killed during the gang war going on. We were in a place called Kensho and he was explaining that I would be taking a trip with Kaku's pupil he's had for the past three years.

"Yes, my treasure…" A smirk was on him as even with that mask, I knew he was giving me those eyes of praise. The door opened as I had moved to let my leg shift against another and tilted my head when a man walked in. A black bandana covered his head, a mask portraying a demon where the mouth was open to show the own man's lips that showed a scowl. The outfit showed the requirement, but no suit jacket was on him, a choice after so long I noticed since Kaku switched on and off. The man moved closer before kneeling down with hands placing firmly on the knee before his head bowed.

"I am here as requested, Rob-sama."

"On time as well, good." The head lifted back up as I soon felt a hand gripping my chin. "Roronoa, you will be paired with Luffy for this mission, but I do expect you to do the job personally."

"I'm being reviewed?"

"In a way, I want my treasure to witness as much as he can on how _not_ to dawdle." The grip made me chuckle out before I moved the hand along to my neck so I could face the boss.

"It's no fun just killing them right away." The words left me and this had a chuckle leave Lucci before he pressed a thumb to my adam's apple.

"Only when allowed, plus this is because of your latest mission when I demanded it and you decided to push that limit." A hum left me as the hand pulled away before grinning out while leaning a bit towards him.

"If I had known _that_ was in store I would have been finished within a mere second." A chuckle left him as he crossed arms lazily and tilted his head.

"Just go with Roronoa as punishment and make sure you do as told."

"Hai, hai…" I spoke out in disappointment whilst arching back lightly with a whine.

"You two are dismissed to Kaku to receive the details." A small complaint left me as I noticed Roronoa stand and I soon shifted out of the seat. "Oh, Luffy…" My boss spoke out as I felt my throat grasped firmly and I was yanked to him as teeth dug into my bottom lip. This wince left me from him reopening the sore before he released me and this caused me to chuckle out. " _Don't_ dawdle."

"Hai, hai, Lucci~!" I told him with a smile as I soon moved away from the couch, noticing surprise on the other man. The lip was sucked into my mouth as I nursed it whilst following the other out of the room. Kaku was standing outside of the room without his mask and viewed us with his usual stoic face before snorting at seeing me; most likely my lip that was split again.

"You two are to find a man named Hyena Bellamy and kill him. Plain and simple, no playing, Luffy." A chuckle left me as I had hands move to pockets as I soon began skipping lightly to the exit.

"I won't this time, but find me something fun next time, Kaku!" I complained out, receiving a chuckle before a short agreeance as I exited out of the building. It was a small home being used, looking normal on the outside, but the inside was arranged quite differently.

The vehicle took us to our destination and the car was silent as I soon began to hum out. Feet kicked out against the seat next to the man across from me and eyes merely examined me in curiosity as I could just feel them.

"So you liked to be called Roronoa? Is that your sir name?" Lips stayed shut as he really did have that gleam of a demon. "Haha, scary, scary~!" I teased with a grin and soon shifted to cross my legs as I held hands out. "We should spar after this, you look strong enough to keep up with me." The head tilted lightly as I knew he was challenging me from the words I used.

"I have more years than you."

"Ah, but that doesn't mean anything, _Roronoa_." The name was used as a playful threat and he scowled with a lip moving into a snarl. "Let's have fun later after we finish this upmost _boring_ mission."

"Take this seriously."

"Hah? Why?"

"Whatever, get yourself killed, brat." Eyes widened as I pressed a foot into his stomach and eyes gleamed down at him with a gun pressing under his chin.

" _Don't_ call me that." I threatened for real before noticing the car stop and hummed out whilst pulling away to flop back to my spot. "Oh, we are here!" I grinned out before moving to get out of the vehicle and he stiffly followed.

* * *

The mission with Roronoa was as expected, _boring_ , but Kaku had something else lined up for me when I got back. The man I had just been with though showed he had no interest of getting on my bad side after demonstrating a few times that I don't like certain things. Kaku had scolded me for making his partner feel uncomfortable with my sadistic remarks. It was also interesting when he saw me change my shirt and the bite marks were very prominent on my body.

"I'm coming with you this time." Lucci had told me as I got my new mission and I merely grinned out.

"I get to have fun, right?"

"Of course, all by yourself." A finger lined my face as I laid next to the other who gave sharp grey eyes at me. Feeling the gaze made me tremble in excitement with a chuckle and hands shifted along his chest since we were on our sides, him resting his head against a hand that was propped up by his elbow.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as I am done with you." The smirk and fingernails finding my scalp had me moaning. A thigh pressed against my throbbing problem as I could never seem to get enough of the man. Strands of my hair were soon captured when fingers shifted to grip and pull harshly so teeth could nip at my neck. Moans slipped out of my mouth as I closed eyes in bliss at the feel of those teeth soon nipping harder near my collarbone.

 _ **Knock-Knock.**_

We both groaned at the noise with Lucci soon growling in annoyance and shifting to be hovering over me, hair still in a vice grip, but I didn't mind at all. "What?"

"You two, I swear…" The voice was familiar and the scolding made me chuckle out. "You both need to get there within the next few hours, which is how long it takes, remember?" Lucci huffed out before pressing kisses along my exposed throat and lips finding my ear.

" _Later_." A groan left me at the word and whined out when fingers pulled away from my hair. Eyes peered to me with lust and I knew he was just being a good boss.

"Fine, but since you started it then I want you to fuck me in the shower." This purr left him at my demand and soon pressed lips into mine with hands cupping my face as he pulled me up with him.

"I will do more than that." Words spoke out before hearing a harsh thump on the door as a warning and he hummed in displeasure.

Our bodies began to move to get dressed and every once in a while he would come over to snap teeth into the back of my neck that was still exposed until my shirt was pulled on and buttoned. It only made me chuckle out as we soon placed our masks on and soon shifted out of the room to see Kaku with arms crossed and his partner Roronoa tilting a head with an aura of curiosity. This grin found me as I had gave a look to Roronoa who frowned with his head straightening.

"Are you both coming too?" I asked out in interest as we began down the hall and was only asking since they had masks too.

"Of course, you two are the worst with playing with your prey." I turned to walk backwards with a tongue sticking out and Lucci chuckled out. A hand grasped my chin as I was soon moved to turn back around and was held to a body moving gracefully. A laugh left me as the hand moved to my shoulder and I enjoyed the sign of affection. It may not seem so, but Lucci is very affectionate and likes to have as much contact as possible; whether it's demanding or a simple gesture.

And that's right, Kaku had always compared me to Lucci, but I am bit more out-going and chipper.

"I don't know what you speak of, Kaku." My lover spoke with a tone of something sinister coming to mind. We both chuckled as we made our way out of the large home that was the technical home base with Kaku sighing behind us and the car was ready. Lucci and I got in along the seat facing away from the window. The other two followed and I let legs shift to hook over a leg and a hand automatically gripped at my inner thigh.

"So who do I get to play with this time?" I asked out with a grin as a hand shifted back to support my weight as I relaxed with eyes to Lucci. The head tilted to me as he smirked and I soon looked to Kaku.

"You are to get rid of a few big name people, who are Eustass Kidd, X Hawkins, and Killer." Kaku spoke out as I soon hummed in delight of hearing those names and how exciting this was going to be; Lucci was merely taking out some other individuals down the road from me it seems. My hand moved to tug at my shirt collar to let a button loose with my grin widening.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

"One down." A whistle was leaving me as I twirled my baton around my fingers and viewed at the body before me as Hawkins.

A red light was showing along the hall as they had set off the alarm and trying to find the intruder, which would be me of course. Whistling continued as I shifted with a hand gripping my baton steadily and the other lifted so I could look to my gun. Shouting was heard from down a hall near me and soon I stopped my tune to smirk out with teeth showing. Thrumming in my veins had me at peace with my feet soon skipping out down the hall I heard people. The gun was lifted up as I saw people round the corner and I fired shots off, hitting each critically before stopping at the intersection to notice blazing red hair in my vision that was coming the same way as his men.

"Found you~!" I spoke out with a grin and soon pointed the gun to shoot at the three men with him. Those eyes didn't tear away as he shifted against the wall with a smack and soon a hand was grabbing into the wall for a shotgun. "Oh ho!" I let the noise find me in interest as I soon hopped back a couple times back behind the wall, avoiding the first shot. Boots thumped the floor as I had shifted so when he rounded the corner to fire, it was smacked down with my rod. Pellets from the bullet were in the ground as I soon moved my body right by his with the gun shifting under his chin with a wicked grin.

 _ **Thunk!**_

"Ngh!" Pain blossomed through my face as I fired the gun, the bullet grazing the man's neck and I pulled back.

Anger flared through me as I noticed the dagger embedded right under my left eye. The gun shifted as I shot the redhead with no mercy so he fell back onto the ground with a gargle. A blonde was down the hall of where the man had originally came from and I could tell who he was. This chuckle left me as the hand with my rod moved to yank the dagger out and toss it to the side. Blood bubbled out of the wound as I felt it lining down my cheek and my tongue swiped out for some that teased over my lips.

"Very good." Adrenaline pumped through me as swords were held in each hand and he was stopped a bit of ways down. Even though hair covered those eyes, I could feel them on me. "Won't you play with me?" I asked out whilst putting my gun away in the waistband of my pants against my back.

My hand twirled my rod a little before swinging it out to the side and press along a switch to let the blade come out the end. Our bodies moved towards each other as we began a banter, clashing noises heard, and I nicked him a few times. Those blades from him, though, never touched me during the play and he could tell I was just taunting him. The man was lucky he was able to get a strike on me, _he knew that_ , but now he knows that he will only die now. It was a mistake on his part as I soon let the spear stab into his chest and pinned him to the wall, blades slipping from his grasp. My free hand came up to my face as I noticed the blood along my neck and figured it was soaking my shirt.

"Ah, he's going to be mad for ruining my clothes…" I spoke out with a hum and smile at the thought of those teeth on my neck.

"You messed with the wrong group, you know?" The voice came out huskily with gasps as he just stayed still, not trying to struggle.

"Ah? We do that a lot…" The answer left me as I grin with a hand pulling my pistol out and shooting two people who came around a corner without even looking, keeping my gaze at the man. From this angle I could see those dark blue eyes glaze over of knowing his fate.

"You've been warned." A smile was on him as he soon shifted a hand to press against his pants. Eyes squinted to him as I heard the fluttering noise and soon pulled my spear away before shooting him in the head as he slipped down.

"I guess I should leave then." I mentioned out with my gun moving to shoot another man trying to sneak up behind me with a dagger. A hum went through me as I begin moving down the hall, knowing very well I shouldn't dawdle now.

Finding my way out was easy enough as I could tell the people running frantically would just die by the explosion that Killer had just set to go off. As my feet moved a little farther, part of the building blew up, causing a sharp wind to flare past me, but I stood my ground with a hand holding my hood. It whipped around me as I soon moved once it calmed to get away from the scene and made my way through some vegetation that I knew led to the road. As I began to hum lightly, I sensed a certain presence as he stepped from behind a tree. As it was too dark to probably notice, he moved with me in silence and figured he had been waiting a while from his own mission. Lucci seemed to hum along with me as we soon found the area where Kaku and Roronoa waited.

"You didn't go, right?" Kaku asked immediately to our boss who only smirk and taunted the man back.

"I think tending to him is more important." Roronoa spoke up as I moved with a smirk towards him and a tongue swiping some more blood from my lips.

"Oh? You ruined your shirt." Lucci commented as he moved to me with a hand picking at my shirt that was sticking to me. Eyes were at me, I could tell, and they asked _why_ I had been injured.

"He was lucky, is all." I spoke out with a frown and let Lucci know I wasn't talking about it. Getting hurt was more disgraceful than dying and you usually have to make up for getting injured.

"Let's go," Kaku commented as he noticed the tension between us both.

The car ride was mostly silent, Roronoa shuddering at the atmosphere next to me and the way I smirked out to tease Lucci that made matters worse. Once we returned to our quarters for the night, I was dragged to the bedroom with a hand grasping my throat and slamming me into the door.

"Explain."

"I had been a bit caught up in my play with one to notice the other." The answer didn't seem to satisfy my sudden lack of observation and my mask was ripped off before tossed to the floor, probably breaking it as I heard the crack. I was shifted so Lucci could let a tongue line along my cheek and soon hummed when he pulled away. The mask was removed as I noticed the pupils dilated and he soon gripped a little harder so lips could kiss at my lips lightly.

"Marking you is my pleasure." The hostile tone made me chuckle breathlessly as he kept the grip.

"You got some competition then." He moved his mask to toss it and fingers tightened to my throat with fingers nails nipping at my collarbone. The high in me was there as I gasped in broke breaths, but it only made me grin in pure pleasure. Fingers shifted to grip my jaw more, letting me have the access of more air that made me a bit light headed, and lips were hovering over mine as eyes gleamed dangerously.

"No place on you will be spared."

 _Yes, the perfect match made…_

 _ **From Hell.**_


End file.
